1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat dissipation module and particularly to a heat dissipation structure, which is capable of being fabricated speedily and joining the cooling fin set, the guide heat pipe and cooling base together tightly.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The integrated circuit provides a size getting smaller along with progress of semiconductor technology. In order to allow the integrated circuit being able to treat more data, multiple times of components can be received in an integrated circuit with the same size than before. More and more components being provided in the integrated circuit, more and more heat is generated. Taking the central processing unit (CPU) as an example, the heat generated by the CPU is sufficient to burn out the CPU itself in case of the full work load being performed. Hence, the heat dissipation device for the CPU is an important subject worth us to care.
Normally, the radiator is made of metallic material with high conductive coefficient of heat. In order to enhance effect of heat dissipation, mostly the cooling fin set is associated with the fan to perform the task of heat dissipation. Further, guide heat pipes are used to accelerate removal of the heat for preventing the integrated circuit product from being burned out.
It can be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2 that the conventional radiator A has a cooing base A1 with a circular groove A11 and the cooling fin set A3 has a lower folding side A31 with a concave upward portion A32.
When the radiator A3 is assembled, a section of the guide heat pipe A2 is placed in the circular recess A11 and the cooling fin set A3 is joined to the cooling base A1 in a way of the concave upward portion covering the section of the guide heat pipe A2 and the folding side A31 pressing downward against the cooling base A1. Hence, heat can be transmitted to the cooling fins of the cooling fin set via the cooling base A1 and the guide heat pipe A2 for promoting efficiency of heat dissipation.
Besides, another type of the cooling fin set does not provide the concave upward portion at the folding side such that a joining seat is equipped to have a circular upward recess for covering the guide heat pipe.
However, there are following deficiencies while the preceding conventional radiators are fabricated.
Generally, joint between metals mostly by way of soldering such that the cooling base A1, the guide heat pipe A2 and the cooling fin set A3 are soldered together. Hence, the guide heat pipe and the folding side of each cooling fin have to be welded to the cooling base A1. Because the cooling base has a flat top, it is easy to result in problems such as incomplete soldering, creating clearances, undesirable locating and excessive solder at the soldering spots. The problems leads to low guide heat efficiency between the cooling base A1 and the cooling fin set A3.
In addition, if the cooling paste is adopted, coating of the cooling paste is performed with the machine on the assembling line automatically and it is easy for the excessive coated cooling paste overflowing via the cooling base A1. Furthermore, frequently checking if the cooling paste is coated evenly is required in order to avoid degrading effect of heat dissipation.